


optimal temperature

by AroAceStories



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Ruby Rose, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Written for Fandom Ace Fest 2k18, prompt 1: coming out."The stirrings of panic tightened Ruby's chest. She had not been planning on having this talk today—well, she never actually planned it at all because she kept putting it off, but that was besides the point."





	optimal temperature

Decadent dark chocolate ice cream, ringed by sliced strawberries and topped with spirals of whipped cream, filled the plastic bowl presented to Ruby. Artificially smooth fingers, unbothered by the treat’s coldness seeping through the thin container, set the dessert on the table.

Ruby’s silver gaze sparkled with delight. Grabbing the spoon, she stabbed into the ice cream and shoveled some into her mouth. She savored the icy, delicious assault on her taste buds and barely remembered to swallow before saying “’is sooo good, thank you Penny!” She then continued devouring.

Penny smiled and took the seat across from her girlfriend. “You’re welcome! I heard you hadn’t had the ice cream here in a while, and today is the optimal temperature to eat some.”

Spring was beginning to blend into summer. It was pleasantly warm out on the restaurant’s patio, and Penny had suggested they come here before the busy hours. They were alone other than the occasional passersby who mostly stuck to the sidewalk a little distance away.

Within minutes Ruby finished the treat and, ignoring the slight brain freeze pounding in her head, sat back with a contented sigh.

Penny giggled.

Grinning, the shorter girl turned her attention to the other. “What?”

“You have chocolate on your face,” she said, pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

Ruby wiped it off with the back of her hand. “Thanks for taking me out here. So, I remember you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about. What is it?”

“Yes.” Placing her hands in her lap, Penny continued. “I’ve been thinking about our relationship recently, and I’ve talked with my father quite a lot. I know there’s something I haven’t been able to give you yet with the parts that I have.”

“You haven’t? But you’ve got everything I could ever want.” Ruby pushed aside the empty bowl and rested her arms on the table. “Good hands for holding, pretty eyes, the insides that keep you ticking…”

Penny’s smile widened, and her expression conveyed such happiness that Ruby braced for an abrupt embrace—she loved her hugs, but sometimes she squeezed a little too hard when she was excited. To her surprise, however, no tackle-hugs came as Penny remained in her seat.

“Oh, you’re so wonderful too Ruby! And that’s why I want to tell you what I’m thinking about doing,” the redhead explained with delight.

“Okay. What is it?”

“Getting modifications that will allow me to experience intercourse with you.”

Surprised, Ruby inhaled so sharply she choked on her own spit. She coughed unceremoniously a few times and beat on her chest, but when she noticed her concerned girlfriend start to stand up she waved a dismissive hand.

“I-I’m…I’m fine,” she insisted, and then she took a few more deep breaths to give her more time to think on her next words. The stirrings of panic tightened her chest. She had not been planning on having this talk today—well, she never actually planned it at all because she kept putting it off, but that was besides the point. Maybe she could change the subject? Ah, no; as tempting as that was, it would be rude. Penny must have been thinking on this for a while.

Even though it was sudden, this was a good opportunity to reveal her sexuality. Or at least that’s what she told herself so she wouldn’t back out and started too deeply on what her girlfriend’s reaction would be.

Ruby knew she should have told the other when they were dating. Yet she hadn’t been able to work up the courage to do it, and, to be fair, she had never thought Penny _could_ engage in sex.

Grateful for the redhead’s patience, she rubbed the back of her neck. “I have something to tell you. I don’t really…like, or, well…haha, it sure is hot today, isn’t it?” She pulled at the collar of her dress and desperately prayed that the heat blooming across her face wasn’t too noticeable.

“The temperature hasn’t changed from earlier, when we agreed it was an optimal time for an outing,” Penny answered slowly. Mouth an uncertain line, she leaned forward. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ruby swallowed down the lump in her throat. _Just go for it, Ruby!_ The encouragement sounded suspiciously like Yang in her head, and she clung onto the support. She could do this.

“Yeah, I am. I’m really happy for you Penny; I’m glad that you can have stuff like that, and if you’re curious about it and want to try it, I’ll support you. But I don’t know if I can do it with you. I’m not interested in sex; it’s kind of icky, to be honest. So…I think I’m asexual.” Her attempted false smile fell into a guilty grimace. She looked down at the table. “I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Penny murmured. The chair scraped against concrete as she stood, and her deceivingly light footsteps made little sound as she walked over to the other and enveloped her in a hug.

Shifting into the embrace, the shorter girl rested her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Don’t feel bad. I’m happy you told me. We’ve never talked about sex before, so I should have mentioned my interest earlier as well. Even if I do get the modifications, please don’t try to make yourself do something you don’t want. What we have is more than enough.” Penny reassured.

Relief washed over the huntress like a massive wave cooling burning sands. She wrapped her arms around the other and gently squeezed. “Really?”

“Yes.” She pulled away and smiled brightly down at her. “Of course! I love you, and that hasn’t changed a bit.“

Ruby returned the smile, reached up, and pecked her cheek. “I love you so much, too.”


End file.
